With me
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "Je n'abandonnerais plus Annie, je me battrais pour toi, pour que l'on soit heureux." song-fic sur la chanson With me de Sum 41


**Titre :** With me (Avec moi)

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages :** Finnick Odair et Annie Cresta

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Annie et Finnick sont la propriété exclusive de Suzanne Collins (si ils étaient à moi, je peux vous assurer que Finnick ne serrait pas mort !) et la chanson appartient à Sum 41

**Remerciements :** A grand merci à Marine pour la correction et à Octavie

**Notes : **Une petite song-fic sans prétention sur un de mes couples favoris, présence d'une importante dose de bons sentiments et autres niaiseries romantiques. Bonne lecture !

* * *

With me

_I don't want this moment_  
_To ever end_  
_Where everything's nothing, without you_  
_I'll wait here forever just to,_  
_To see you smile_  
_'Cause it's true_  
_I am nothing without you_

Je regarde les vagues aller et venir sur la plage. Je t'attends. Depuis deux, peut-être trois heures. C'est long mais je pourrais continuer de t'attendre encore très longtemps je le sais. Quand je suis rentré ce matin, tu n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas surpris, tu es rarement présente lorsque je rentre du Capitole. Mais maintenant ça fait deux jours que je suis rentré et tu n'es toujours pas là. Alors j'attends, seul, sur notre petit coin de plage. J'attends que tu reviennes et que tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule. J'attends de sentir l'eau de la mer sur ta peau et la chaleur de ton corps pressée contre le mien. Le soleil commence à descendre lentement, le ciel ce part de couleur chaude, du rouge, du orange, un peu de jaune. Et tu es enfin arrivée. Je ne te demande pas où tu es aller, tu es libre d'aller ou bon te semble. Parfois tu me fais penser à la mer, on à beau la connaitre depuis des années, elle est toujours imprévisible même si tu as tes habitudes. Je me tourne vers toi, le crépuscule donne d'étranges reflets bronze à tes cheveux. Je replace distraitement une mèche derrière ton oreille. Je laisse ma main se poser sur ta joue, et je sens le poids de ton visage sur ma paume. C'est peut-être à cet instant que je me rends compte à quel point tu m'as manqué, que quand tu es loin de moi, peut importe l'endroit où je me trouve, que ce soit le Capitole ou le District 4, je me sens vide comme si j'avais perdu la moitié de mon âme.

- Je serrais toujours là Finnick.

Quelques fois je me demande si tu ne lis pas dans mon esprit. Tu me souris et je sais que je te souris en retour.

_Through it all_  
_I've made my mistakes_  
_I'll stumble and fall_  
_But I mean these words_

Je m'en veux tellement Annie. De ne pas t'avoir offert le soutien que tu m'avais donné, de toujours repartir en sachant qu'à chaque fois, je te fais souffrir. J'ai fait tant d'erreurs Annie. La première et d'avoir cru que gagner les Hunger Games était une bonne chose, c'est à cause de ça qu'aujourd'hui, tu as si mal.

_I want you to know_  
_With everything, I won't let this go_  
_These words are my heart and soul_  
_I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
_As I bleed my heart out to show_  
_And I won't let go_

Et j'ai mal aussi. Car à travers tout ça, j'ai compris. Compris qu'on échappe pas à son destin et si, mon destin et d'être ici, sur ce bout de plage, à regarder le soleil disparaître avec toi à mes côtés alors je le ferrai. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, plus jamais. J'ai appris de mes erreurs Annie, désormais, je suis plus fort, j'ai grandis, mûris. Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à être là. Je grave tes mots dans mon âmes, je sais qu'ils y resteront toujours et que, lorsque je serrai de nouveau là-bas, si loin de toi, si loin de tout, quand je serrai loin de ta voix, de ton sourire, de tes bras, il me suffira de penser à ces mots pour me rappeler que les ténèbres finissent toujours pas s'effondrer. Je garderais la trace indélébile de nos sentiments.

_Thoughts read unspoken_  
_Forever and know_  
_Pieces of memories_  
_Fall to the ground_  
_I know what I did and how so_  
_I won't let this go_  
_'Cause it's true_  
_I am nothing without you_

Tes lèvres trouvent les miennes pour un baiser timide, comme la caresse de la brise marine sur ma peau. Je sais que nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Comme dis le proverbe "les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent". Alors je t'écris que je t'aime. Partout, j'écris sur le sable et je regarde les mots se faire effacer par les vagues. Alors j'écris sur ta peau frémissante, je trace des arabesques du bout des doigts, des mots que nous sommes les seuls à savoir lire. Le ciel prends une teinte grise et moi, je continue d'écrire. Je pourrais écrire des romans sur toi, sur ton corps. Je parlerais de notre premier baiser ici-même, je raconterai notre première fois, dans ton ancienne maison près du port, je tracerais mille promesses et pour être sur que tu ne les oublies pas je te les murmurer au creux de l'oreille, tout doucement. Je pourrais rester ici éternellement Annie, t'as simple présence rends le monde plus beau.

_On the streets, where I walked alone_  
_With nowhere to go_  
_I've come to an end_

J'ai longtemps navigué seul Annie. Je fuyais les gens dans la rue, je les tenais loin de moi, d'un regard je leur rappelait que j'avais tué, que j'étais un monstre. J'avais si peur Annie... Peur de leur voler leur bonheur et de les laisser triste et malheureux comme je l'étais. Et puis tu es arrivée. tu as toujours été là mais je ne te voyais pas. Maintenant, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. J'ai longtemps été seul, à me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas mort. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive de me promener près du port à réfléchir à ta vie, si j'étais mort.

_I want you to know_  
_With everything, I won't let this go_  
_These words are my heart and soul_  
_I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
_As I bleed my heart out to show_  
_And I won't let go_

Finalement, j'ai arrêté d'y pensé. Comme ma mère le disait toujours "avec des si on referait le monde". Maintenant, je ne me dis plus que tu mérites mieux, je me contente de savourer ta présence comme si tu pouvais m'être enlevée du jour au lendemain. Je m'accroche désespérément à toi, à nos souvenirs, à ma vie, la vrai, celle du véritable Finnick Odair. Les autres ne sont pas conscients à qu'elle point tu es merveilleuse, ils te prennent pour une pauvre fille qui n'aurait pas du gagner, je ne les contredis pas parce qu'ils ont raison. Il y a plusieurs catégorie de personne, toi tu fais partie de ces gens, profondément bons, qui ne font pas de mal à une mouche, tu n'étais pas faite pour gagner pourtant tu es là. Alors je profite de cette chance que m'accorde le destin, je mémorise les formes de ton corps, le son de ta voix, ton odeur iodé. Je garde tous ces souvenir enfouis quelque part et quand je vais mal, je sais qu'ils sont là.

_In front of your eyes_  
_It falls from the skies_  
_When you don't know what you're looking to find_  
_In front of your eyes_  
_It falls from the skies_  
_When you just never know what you will find_

Je sens ton visage se tourner vers moi, et nos regard se croisent. Il y'a tant de choses à voir dans tes yeux Annie, des mondes imaginaires dont tu es la seule à détenir la clef, tout comme tu es la seule à posséder celle qui ouvre mon coeur. Quand je regarde t'es yeux, de la couleur de l'océan lorsque le soleil brille, je me dis que la vie mérite d'être vécue. Rien que pour ça. Rien que pour trouver ces personnes, qui font de chaque jour un monde nouveau. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait le lendemain, pourtant j'ai la profonde conviction que bientôt, tout va changer. Bientôt je serais toujours là, avec toi, bientôt je ne partirais plus au Capitole, je ne me vendrais plus. Bientôt je pourrais faire ma vie, ici, au Ditrict 4. Avec toi.

_I don't want this moment_  
_To ever end_  
_Where everything's nothing, without you_

J'aimerais arrêter le temps, faire que cet instant, où nous sommes tous les deux, dure indéfiniment. J'aimerais que jamais je n'ai à te quitter mais que chaque jour, je te retrouve. Je t'aime Annie, je te l'écrirais des millions de fois sur ton corps, je te le dirais chaque jour, pour que jamais tu ne l'oublies. Je t'aime Annie, tu est mon port, mon ancre, mon phare dans la nuit sombre. Sans toi je suis perdu, je ne suis rien. Tu es tout pour moi, ça peut paraître affreusement niais, mais c'est vrai, tu es toute ma vie. Et j'aimerais que cela dure indéfiniment.

_I want you to know_  
_With everything, I won't let this go_  
_These words are my heart and soul_  
_I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
_As I bleed my heart out to show_  
_And I won't let go_

Je n'abandonnerais plus Annie, je me battrais pour toi, pour que l'on soit heureux. N'oublies jamais Annie, quoi qu'ils te disent, n'oublies jamais que tout ce que je t'ai dit ce n'étais que la vérité. Je t'aime et ils ne pourront rien y faire. Tu es gravée en moi pour toujours.

* * *

Pour chaque review, je vous envoie Finnick Odair pour une démonstration privé de ses talents de pécheur !


End file.
